


open wide, take a bite

by hoppnhorn



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Come Eating, Come Marking, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Porn with Feelings, Rutting, Werewolf AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 13:51:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14717282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoppnhorn/pseuds/hoppnhorn
Summary: Billy goes into rut and has unexpected company.





	1. you're *knot what i bargained for (but what i dream of)

Billy has made a big mistake.

Initially, he’d thought the tingling in his balls was just a case of not enough jacking off. He hadn’t tapped Vicky in a few weeks and hadn’t been in the mood for his own hand for a while. And gym class, followed by a subsequent basketball practice, had disguised the fever. He’d missed it. He’d ignored it. Whichever.

Now he’s in full-blown rut, in the middle of the showers, after school.

The other boys had sensed the hormones, been antsy as they showered and dressed, but no one had noticed Billy hadn’t left the corner. He’d kept his back to them all, doing his best to simply breathe as they talked and slammed lockers, slowly clearing out.

He thinks he’s alone, finally, when he reaches down to touch his throbbing cock. It’s painful, actually. Billy whimpers with discomfort when he takes his shaft in hand, gently eases his palm up and down the sensitive flesh. His hips twitch, his thigh muscles clamp down hard, and he ruts. He pushes into his palm, rocking forward, one hand braced against the wall to steady himself. The sound of the shower water on his back disguises the slick noise of his cock fucking into his palm, come already bubbling from his head.

When he’d first been bitten, in California, he’d met a girl. She’d been sort of a bitch, and rough around the edges, but when he’d hit his first rut, they’d marathoned for over a day. Even though Billy hadn’t particularly liked her, the pain had been nearly undetectable when he was deep inside her heat. It’d been soothing, like a balm, and Billy wishes for it now. Wishes for someone to present to him like the bitch in Cali had, bent over his bed and moaning from his smell.

_“Holy fuck.”_

Billy makes a choked noise and glances over his shoulder, just in time to see Steve Harrington gaping at him in the doorway to the showers. The guy’s voice sends a shudder throughout his body, makes his cock leap in his hand, so eager. So hungry. He’s jerked off to Steve Harrington’s face numerous times, imagined being rut into by his enormous cock. Steve Harrington is hung. Not just by human standards. Billy is sure he’d put any were to shame with the massive dick hanging between his thighs.

“You need something, Harrington?” Billy tries to sound mean. Tries to keep his biting aggression at the forefront of his tone. Instead, he just sounds exhausted, pushing on fatigued. He is. His arousal in near excruciating and Steve’s wide eyes and parted lips aren’t helping matters.

“I could smell…” Steve steps into the showers, he’s fully clothed, like he’d been ready to leave. But he walks through the wet, tiled room like he’s a man possessed, growing closer. Billy inches away, flattens to the wall.

“Get the fuck out.” He snaps, body shaking as Steve nears. His cock is throbbing, leaking steadily into his fist. He’d be coming if he moved his palm. He’d be howling with release.

“You’re a werewolf.” Steve states, dumbly. And even Billy’s cock goes still.

He looks over his shoulder at Steve, mouth open and panting, and that’s when he smells it.

Steve’s throwing off a thick scent, dark and spicy with enough heat to make Billy swallow back a whimper. A marking scent. A wolf’s scent.

“Fuck.” He gasps. “You’re—”

“You’re in rut.” Steve is apparently fond of stating the obvious and Billy whines, drops his head onto the tiled wall.

“Just fucking go away, Harrington. I’ll be fine.”

“You’re in pain.” Steve moves closer, the water from the shower hitting his shoes. Billy looks down at them, sees the denim of Steve’s jeans grow dark at the ankles as the water climbs his leg. “I can smell it.”

“I said, I’ll be fine.” Billy grits through his teeth, cock sore between his legs. “Just…go.”

“Let me help you.”

Billy’s eyes go wide when he finds Steve’s eyes, sees the genuine offer in them. He wonders, for a moment, if he’s hallucinating. If his hormone-enraged body has summoned a fantasy to get his palm to  _move._

“You don’t mean that.” He whispers. “It’s the hormones.”

“Hargrove—”

“Just  _leave_ , asshole.” Billy presses his forehead to the cold tile. “I’m the dick who smashed in your face. I nearly killed you. You don’t want me.”

The sound of running water fills the silence with steam.

“But you want me, right?”

Steve’s voice nearly knocks Billy over. He’s so hard. He can feel his pulse in his hand. Does he want Steve?  _Hell yes._  His wolf snarls low and deep and it shakes Billy’s bones as he lets it unravel from his chest. He’d let Steve fuck him mercilessly. He’d fuck Steve until there wasn’t an ounce of come left in his balls.

An answering snarl puts Billy over the edge. Steve’s wolf  _answers_  him and Billy comes. He thrusts into his palm as his load hits the wall. It’s a long release, rolling through him with wave after wave until he’s sure he’s going to lose his footing and slip, but a strong pair of hands braces him at the hips.

Billy drops his head back onto Steve’s shoulder as the last shocks of his orgasm fade, his muscles twitching and tight.

“You smell so good.” Steve moans into Billy’s ear, his hands clutching his waist with iron strength. He’d be fucking him like that if Billy bent over, if he presented like he so desperately wants to. “Let me help you.”

“You…don’t want…me.” Billy pants, gulping down hot, foggy steam. “We’re not friends.”

“I don’t need to be your friend to get you through a rut.” Steve points out, one of his hands straying from Billy’s hip, moving down to his thigh. “It’s not like we’d do a lot of chatting.”

Billy turns his head away, hides the shame on his face. He wants Steve. He’s aching for Steve. But he doesn’t want what Steve is offering. He wouldn’t survive.

“Thanks, but no thanks.” Billy murmurs, pushing Steve’s hands off of him as he stumbles away. He makes it two steps before he’s bracing himself on the tile, fighting away a case of the tilt-a-whirls.

“Jesus, Billy, you’re going to pass out.” Steve sounds angrier now, grabbing at his shoulder to help keep him upright. Billy growls as he shoves him away.

“I don’t need  _charity_  dick, Harrington.” He lunges towards the entrance of the showers, blinks to clear his spinning head. “I can do this on my own.”

“Clearly.” Steve chuffs at him. Billy braces himself on the doorway, manages to step down and looks back at Steve. He’s standing under the water still, shirt soaked, clinging to his skin. Billy whimpers and his cock leaps with need.

“Fucking hell.” He curses. His dick hadn’t even grown soft before it fills again, grows rigid against his stomach as Steve steps closer. Stalks. He  _stalks_  across the shower, shoes slapping wet against the floor, and Billy hisses breaths through his nose to disguise the pants of lust filling his lungs.

“That’s what you’ll be in, if you don’t take care of this.” Steve points out with a long, long stare at Billy’s cock. “You’ll be in pain for days instead of pleasure for hours.”

Billy whimpers and immediately regrets it. Steve’s gaze flares with interest, locking onto Billy’s eyes where he holds him, ruthlessly.

“I can make you better.”

“Why do you keep offering?” Billy snaps. “Are you seriously so desperate for a knot that you’d take it from me?”

Steve’s lips part and he wets lips with his tongue. His canines are portruding, growing with arousal. He wants to bite, to mark, and Billy wants to arch into his touch, wants to feel Steve sink into his skin and tear him open while he fills his ass with come, makes him reek of his scent for days.

“You’d knot me?” Steve asks. “Knots are for mates, Hargrove.”

Billy gulps, then groans.

_Oops._

Steve steps into his space, sticks his nose into the crook of Billy’s neck, and inhales.

“Fuck, Harrington.” He’s pleading at this point, quivering at the mere warmth of his body. “You know what I meant.”

“I’d do it.” Steve states, leaning back to look Billy in the eye. Suddenly, there isn’t enough air in the room. Billy swallows down steam in a vain attempt to breathe, to stay on his feet when his entire head was swimming in  _Steve._  “I’d take your knot.”

“You—”

“If you say that I don’t want you one more time, I’ll leave you standing here with your dick in your hands and let you to rut alone.” Steve snarls into Billy’s ear, his voice garbled from the beast within, clawing at the surface. A warning. A last call. One chance to get it right.

“I can’t.” Billy whispers, his head falling back on the wall. “I want…” His hips roll as his dick weeps, pearl tears rolling down his shaft. Steve looks down, licks his lips, and Billy grunts.

“Tell me to go.” Steve says gently, eyes sliding up Billy’s torso, his chest, his throat, before resting on his face, his parted lips. “And I’ll go.”

Billy grinds his teeth, knows he should say it. Say the word.  _Go_.  _Get out before I bind myself to you and you break heart when you leave._  But he can’t. The words don’t form, they die on his tongue.

“Steve.” Not  _Harrington_ , Steve. He’s begging and he knows it, his pride evaporating as Steve’s smile turns feral and a sound fills the room.

Oh, it’s Steve.

He’s growling. Purring.

“Can I touch you?” He asks, gently though his voice is heavy like cement. Billy nods, his neck loose like there isn’t a bone left to hold it up. Then Steve is so close there isn’t a need. His wet clothes are steaming from the heat of his body and it mists Billy’s damp skin, makes him squirm. “Can I touch you here?” Steve reaches up, brushes the tips of his fingers on Billy’s collarbone.

He trembles and dips his chin. Once. Steve flattens his palm over Billy’s heart, smoothes his hand over his chest until he’s cupping one of his pectorals, his thumb grazing a nipple.

“Fuck.” Billy hisses, arching into the touch like the needy thing he is. He’s dying for more, his cock dribbling come in a sluggish stream. But Steve’s attention is on Billy’s chest as he dips his head low, hovers over Billy’s throat with his mouth.

“Can I kiss you here?” He asks with a whisper. Billy can practically feel his teeth at his pulse.

“Yes.” He pleads aloud. “Christ, yes.”

Steve’s mouth is warm and soft and Billy keens under the lightest press of a kiss against his heartbeat. Steve’s being careful but he’s also being cruel, ignoring the red and drooling need between Billy’s legs.

“Harrington—”

The snarl that vibrates against his neck has Billy reaching out for purchase on anything. He settles on Steve’s back, sinking his fingers into the soaked fabric. His nails are sharp, he can feel them snag on the soft cotton and Steve hisses, shuffles closer until he has Billy trapped against the wall, cock pressed between them.

“Do you want my knot, Billy?”

The question hangs in the air, like a cloud that muddies the sunlight. But Billy knows the answer, has known the answer since the day he’d set eyes on Steve Harrington.  _Mine._  His wolf had snarled.  _Mine._  It whispers now.

“Yeah.” He breathes against Steve’s temple. “Steve.” His weight is suddenly lighter, his body sagging as he’s pulled from the floor by strong arms. He’s being lifted, carried, Steve’s arms strong around his back. Billy wraps his legs around Steve’s waist and his body takes over.

He ruts. Hard, fast, like he’s balls deep inside of Steve instead of clinging to him like a needy bitch. But it feels good. It feels right as he starts to come, staining Steve’s shirt and smearing his seed all over himself.

“Fuck, I need to taste you.” Steve hisses, leaning over to lie Billy back on a bench. “You smell so good.”

Billy can’t think as Steve slinks down his torso, opens his mouth, and sucks at a puddle of come on Billy’s stomach. He whimpers, he writhes. His back arches off the bench as Steve licks him, drags his wide tongue over Billy’s abs, over his cock.

“You need more.” Steve murmurs, his breath teasing the slick flesh of Billy’s head. “You’re already hard again.”

“Watching you do that isn’t exactly a cool down.” Billy grunts. “Fuck, you’re sexy.”

Steve grins up at him and for the first time they exchange a genuinely kind look. Something friendly, or close to it. Then Steve ruins it by flicking his tongue over his lips before he ducks his head and sucks on the end of Billy’s cock.

He shouts, grabbing a fistful of Steve’s hair, and comes again. His load is spicy in the air as Steve moans and swallows it down, patiently riding out the waves of bliss that have Billy thrusting up from the bench. The smell of sex is heady in Billy’s nose and his wolf settles.

And, finally, he can breathe again.

He sighs as his muscles relax, as the tension flows from him like water, and he lets his arms hang off the side of the bench until his knuckles touch the floor.

“Mmm. Better?” Steve is stroking his thighs, watching him with eyes that glow. Billy tucks one arm under his head and stares back at him.

“Give it five minutes.” He sighs. With one finger, he reaches down and chases away a fleck of come on Steve’s chin. He pops it into his mouth and sucks and Steve purrs.

“We should find somewhere more…private.”

“I need a minute.” Billy groans, his legs still so loose he isn’t sure they could carry him. “Don’t trust myself yet.”

Steve’s laughing when he pulls away, stands.

“Shit, I’m fucking soaked.” He moans, ringing his shirt out with both hands. But Billy isn’t looking at his shirt. His eyes are locked on the hard ridge of Steve’s cock. It’s pronounced and  _big_  and running down the seam of his jeans. Billy swallows and he feels something stir in him. It’s not his rut, the hum of need in his gut is temporarily dormant. It feels like butterflies. Anxiety fluttering like wings.

“You don’t have to.” Billy murmurs suddenly, pulling himself upright. He swings both legs to one side of the bench, stares down at his hands. Steve’s feet appear and Billy looks up, shivers at the grin on Steve’s face.

“I know.” He says softly. “I  _want_  to.”

Bending over, Steve kisses him and his mouth lingers. It’s their first kiss, Billy realizes, and his heart skips a beat in his chest. They break apart and another shiver runs through Billy’s body.

“We better move.” Steve states as he crosses the room to Billy’s locker, opens it and tosses a shirt in his direction. “You’re already starting to…” He sniffs the air and pulls at the crotch of his jeans. Billy knows what he means. He’s already starting to fill the room with the smell of  _fuck me fuck me fuck me._  And he knows it’ll only grow worse as the minutes tick by.

“You have a place we can go?” Billy asks, pulling the t-shirt over his head. Steve drops his jeans onto his lap. “My dad…” He stands and his balance shifts, but Steve is there with a gentle touch on his elbow, keeping him upright. “…he doesn’t know what I am.”

Steve nods.

“My folks don’t know either.” He sighs. “And they’re home from Chicago.”

Billy groans, zipping his jeans. “Shit.”

“Actually.” Steve shifts his weight, chews on a lip. “I have an idea.” He reaches out and grabs Billy by the collar, pulls him close. Their second kiss is deeper than the first, Steve licking into Billy’s mouth like he intends to take him then and there. Parting, Steve rubs his nose on Billy’s cheek and purrs. “How do you feel about cabins?”


	2. i don’t want to be your mate (i need to be)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Trust me, it’s an emergency, Hopper.” Steve whispers into the phone, tapping his foot impatiently. Billy can hear him from the car, his pulse drumming in his ears. They’re parked outside a payphone on the main drag and Billy can’t think about anything but the way he needs to come again. His body is aching, pulling him taunt like a rubber band about to snap.

“Trust me, it’s an emergency, Hopper.” Steve whispers into the phone, tapping his foot impatiently. Billy can hear him from the car, his pulse drumming in his ears. They’re parked outside a payphone on the main drag and Billy can’t think about anything but the way he needs to come again. His body is aching, pulling him taunt like a rubber band about to snap. 

Concentrating on Steve’s voice is the only thing keeping him from breaking, from howling like the animal he is and fucking his fist like a touch-starved virgin. His shirt feels like sandpaper on his skin, his jeans weigh a hundred pounds. The need to be naked and on top of a willing mate is overwhelming. It’s all he can think about, his mind returning to the images of Steve lapping up his come. Steve licking him clean.

The car jostles as Steve sinks into the driver’s seat and Billy immediately groans. Steve smells incredible, like a bakery bright and early in the morning when all the pastries are being pulled from ovens. Billy arches, presses a palm firm against his cock in his jeans.

“Fuck, you’re in bad shape already.” Steve is hissing between grit teeth, as maddened by Billy’s scent as Billy is by Steve’s, it seems. But the guy’s restraint is somewhat miraculous. He’s made Billy come three times and never touched himself. Not one moment of selfishness, even in a sea of raging lust. In fact, his only concern has been for Billy’s pain. Managing Billy’s pain. “I’ll drive fast.” Steve murmurs. “Just hang in there. The cabin isn’t too far.”

“Hell, I’d let you fuck me in a dark alley right now.” Billy grunts. “It hurts.”

“I know.” Steve throws the BMW into drive, puts his foot down and starts out of town. “How long’s it been since you had a rut?” He takes a turn and Billy braces himself against the door, grinds his molars. He’d rather not think about his last rut. It’d come at the worst possible moment, when his dad needed him to watch Max while he and Susan were out of town. Instead, he’d wound up fucking a girl from school all weekend. That hadn’t gone over well.

“A year.” He mumbles, eyes trained on the view outside.

“That’s not too bad.” Steve nods, his voice smooth and even. He’s trying to calm him, keep him distracted. But Billy isn’t tricked, his body is undulating in the seat, craving the weight of another body on top of him. Someone to take his seed until he has no more to give. “I had two ruts in a year when I was first turned.”

Billy swallows, eyes a little wide when he peers over at Steve.

“Who’d you take?” He asks. Immediately he regrets asking, his wolf rising up and snarling with possessive fury.  _Mine mine mine only mine._  Steve arches a brow.

“Do you actually want to know or are you just making conversation?”

Billy rams his head back on the seat.

“Making conversation.”

Steve’s laugh is soft and a lot kinder than Billy deserves. Then his hand slips over Billy’s knuckles and grips his fingers. For a second, Billy thinks about ripping out of the hold, but Steve’s palm is warm and gentle on his tight tendons and his grip relaxes.

“I was alone. The first time.” He states. “It was…” Steve swallows and Billy mirrors him, knowing exactly how much pain he must have been in with nothing but his hand to relieve the urge to mate. It explains his concern for Billy’s pain and part of him wishes he could have been there for Steve. He reminds himself, quickly, that Steve had been spoken for when he’d shown up in Hawkins. He couldn’t have been with him if he’d wanted.

“The second time was with the princess, huh?” Billy asks, stupidly, and Steve sighs. Fidgets in his seat.

“No…we weren’t together.”

Another girl that Billy would envy. Another notch in Steve Harrington’s bedpost for Billy to hate.

“Was she good?” The pain of his jealousy was temporarily overriding the pain of his rut as he blurts yet another question. Steve rolls his eyes.

“That really isn’t any of your business.” Billy looks out the window, clamps his jaw closed to keep from growling with irritation. “But it wasn’t a she.” Steve adds with a whisper.

The animal inside of Billy  _doesn’t_  like that image. Not one bit. His teeth pulse in his gums and the need to bite and claw and fight make him shake. A low rumble starts in his gut, rolls up through his lungs and out of his nose as his nostrils flare in anger.

“Oh, come on.” Steve chuckles. He looks away from the road for a moment to meet Billy’s eye and his grin only widens. “Seriously?”

“Whatever.” Billy bites out, turning his head away to stare at the trees as they whip by.

“Before today, you didn’t even like me.” Steve is scoffing at him and Billy wishes with all his might he could stay silent. Let the comment go.

He doesn’t.

“That’s not true.” His voice is small, almost a sigh. And suddenly Steve isn’t smiling anymore. He’s not teasing when he licks his lips and Billy bites back a moan.

“So all that shit on the basketball court…” The sentence hangs like he expects Billy to continue or interrupt. Instead, a wave of heavy spice hits the air and Billy groans, his eyes rolling back in his head.

“Jesus, Harrington.”

“Sorry. Shit. I can’t help it.” Steve’s marking scent is thick and strong in Billy’s nose, roaring like a storm in his brain until he can’t hear anything but the pheromones screaming  _bite mark mate._

_Mate._

“Goddamnit.” Billy whimpers. “You don’t mean it.” He looks over and sees Steve’s knuckles are white, fingers strangling the steering wheel. “You can’t.”

“Why are you so sure—”

“Because it’s  _me_ , Harrington. The guy who kicked your ass? The guy that, up until hours ago, you avoided like the plague.” Billy groans as his body shudders with need. He’s holding back whimpers of pain, doing his best to keep his mind in the present instead of wallowing in the instinctual call to put his seed into another, to breed himself dry. “You’re throwing off mating scent and I can’t…” He gulps down a whine. Not of need; of sadness.

“I can’t help it.” Steve repeats, his voice quiet like an apology. “I’ve never had this happen before.” He pants a little, wipes his face with a hand. “I’ve never done this for someone before.”

Billy closes his eyes and tries not to sob. His cock is leaping in his jeans, responding to the fragrance of Steve and the riptide of hormonal impulse in his veins. His heart, meanwhile, is stuttering wildly in his chest.

“I thought we were cool with this.” Steve states, his voice back to calm and collected. Billy hisses his breathes through his nose, tries to find his center. “I thought we agreed—”

“I want your knot more than anything.” Billy blurts, eyes still closed as he confesses his deepest, darkest desire. “I’ve wanted you from the moment I saw you. Wanted to mount you and fuck you and sink my teeth in your neck—”

“What?” Steve breathes. “All this time—”

“But tomorrow, or the day after, or whenever this shit ends, it’ll be me again.” Billy forces himself to continue. “I can handle fucking but…” He gasps for air, his heart pounding. The pain in him is enormous and only some of it is from his rut. Opening his eyes, he finds Steve’s brown, endless gaze and whines. “…if you mate with me and leave. I’ll die.”

Steve pants and Billy can see his hands are shaking on the steering wheel. But his scent only grows stronger, overpowering, to the point where Billy’s head is spinning from it. A ringing in his ears builds to a hard roar and it takes him a moment to realize it’s his own groans filling the car.

“Fuck this.” Steve mumbles and the car is rolling off the road, coming to a screeching halt on the grass. They’re in the woods somewhere, on a long stretch of dark road with no end in sight. Billy’s looking out the windshield when Steve rips the car into park and tears out the keys. “Take off your pants.”

Billy’s head falls back on the seat as Steve’s scent screams up his nose, demanding his submission.  _Mine. Mate. Mine. Mate._

“Steve.” He sounds pathetic, chest heaving as he tries to breathe. His hands are shaking as he tries to unzip his jeans but it doesn’t matter. Steve nearly splits the pants in half pulling them down his thighs. “Steve.”

“Fuck my mouth.” Steve commands, leaning over to grasp Billy’s cock in one hand. “Take what you need.”

Billy uses what little strength he has to prop himself up on the door, give Steve room between his knees. He’s so far gone as Steve strokes him, opens his mouth and swallows him down. The best he can manage is little growls of pleasure, the beast pleased with the view of his mate sucking his cock.

“Steve.” He drops his head back on the window, his eyes full of tears.  _Mate_. The rut takes over and his hips thrust of their own volition, filling Steve’s throat and mouth until Billy can hear him choking, trying to take it all. “I’m yours.” Billy whispers, softly enough, he hopes, that the words go unheard. “I’m so fucking yours.” Steve’s eyes find him in the dark, lock on tight and Billy comes.

He arches so hard he can hear his bones popping, feels his muscles cramping. Through it all, Steve swallows him down, moans, strokes his belly and thighs and sucks him like he’s hungry for more. Like he needs more. He milks him steadily, keeps him safe and snug in his mouth, comforts him. And when Billy is finally done, when his cock softens, Steve pulls away and wipes his mouth.

“It’s okay.” Steve’s voice is hoarse when he crawls up Billy’s torso and plants a hand on the window beside Billy’s head. “I’ve got you.” Their lips meet; their third kiss. Billy’s counting. Three kisses and this one is with his mate.  _His mate_. It’s carved into the stone of his heart now, left there to be beaten away by time and heartbreak. “Hey, don’t cry.”

Billy jerks away as Steve caresses his face.

“I’m not…” He reaches up and shame reddens his skin when he feels the damp trails on his cheeks. The spots on his shirt.

“I’m not going anywhere.” Steve wipes Billy’s tears away with warm, warm hands. “I promise.”

“Don’t make promises.” Billy hisses. A bolt of pain hits him in the chest. “Please.”

“Billy.” Steve uttering his name makes him crumble and a strong body is lifting him into an embrace, capturing his lips in a kiss to steal away every ounce of fight he has left. “I’m not leaving you.”

Their foreheads meet as they huddle together in the front seat, Steve straddling Billy’s lap, arms wrapped tight around his chest. The smell of them is overwhelming in the small space and Billy sighs when Steve leans away to open a window to let in cool, fresh air. He moans as the heat slowly fades to a chill, the sweat on his skin tingling.

“Come on.” Steve finally murmurs, pushing off the seat to wiggle back into the driver’s side. Billy tucks his cock away, swallows down a groan. “We’re almost there.” The car starts and they pull away, headlights bright on the road ahead.


	3. the kiss of a monster (isn't a tender thing)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve fills him in on the way. The cabin belongs to Jim Hopper, who -apparently- only uses it for storage after buying a house in town. How Steve knows the chief, Billy doesn’t ask. There’s an edginess to the way Steve says his name, the informality of “Hopper” on his lips. It’s in Billy’s nature to pry, normally. But his body is hellbent on ripping him in half as they bump their way through the hills, Steve driving carefully on the dirt roads.

Steve fills him in on the way. The cabin belongs to Jim Hopper, who -apparently- only uses it for storage after buying a house in town. How Steve knows the chief, Billy doesn’t ask. There’s an edginess to the way Steve says his name, the informality of “Hopper” on his lips. It’s in Billy’s nature to pry, normally. But his body is hellbent on ripping him in half as they bump their way through the hills, Steve driving carefully on the dirt roads. 

The nature outside seems to shriek at him as they go, the sound of animals rustling in the trees making him antsy. An apex predator is lurking in their midst and they’re anxious. In turn, Billy feels like his skin is vibrating on his bones. 

They don’t say much. There’s not much to say. There’s a lot to say. Too much for him to drag out of his lungs when his muscles coil tighter around him, sweat soaking his shirt. Billy can smell himself on Steve, can smell his mark, and his wolf snaps and snarls with discontent.  _ More. _ It calls to him.  _ More more more. _

“Tell me we’re close.” He finally grits out, hands going numb as he clutches the armrest of the door and the seat below. His nails are extended, teeth throbbing, like his turn is on him with half a moon. 

“Yeah, it’s just up ahead.” Steve points through the windshield like Billy can see shit with his vision swimming.

“I…” Billy swallows, feels the animal inside him quiver with anticipation. “I’m going to jump you the second we’re out of the car.” He states. Steve looks over at him, cheeks going pink. “I won’t be able to help myself.”

“Okay.” Steve whispers, nods. “If you can catch me.”

Billy growls and it grates like cement on stone in the bottom of his belly, leaking through his teeth. They’re pounding. His whole body is pounding. Steve flexes his jaw and a sly grin spreads across his lips. 

“You make me chase you, Harrington…” Billy trails off, not knowing what  _ exactly _ would happen if he is forced to hunt Steve down. His intuition tells him that his wolf would be the one at the steering wheel. His instinct tells him it wouldn’t matter. His rut is in full swing again, the fragrance of him flooding the interior of the car. 

“I’m not worried.” Steve purrs at him from the driver’s seat. “I can take care of myself.”

Billy swallows back a groan. He knows he’s never going to forget this night. It’s going to be seared into his brain until his dying day. The rut he spent with Steve Harrington, the boy of his dreams. Even if it’s the only time, he’ll never forget it. 

He’s staring across the cab at Steve’s long, fluffy hair when suddenly the guy slams on the breaks and Billy’s pitching forward. Throwing out his hands, he keeps from hitting the dash and the seat belt digs into his collarbone as he grunts in irritation. 

“The  _ fuck _ , Harrington?” His confusion is short lived. One second, Steve is behind the wheel; the next he’s tearing the keys from the ignition and bolting from the car. Billy hears his laughter for only a moment before he’s ripping at his seatbelt and kicking open his door. 

“Come and get me.” Steve calls from somewhere in the dark and the appetite of Billy’s wolf burns. 

_ Game on. _

Adrenaline surges as he sprints after Steve, his vision going white in the darkness. His senses expand as his consciousness blurs between animal and man: his eyes sharpen, his smell is heightened, his hearing is crisper. There’s no need to watch where he’s going, he can see the roots of great trees and hear the sound of rushed feet. The pain once throbbing in his limbs is replace by sweet desire, hot and wild in his veins. He runs, thrashing through dead leaves as he moves.

_ Hunts _ . 

Steve’s not making it easy. He’s moving fast, even though Billy’s body aches and Steve has a head start. But his scent is easy to track, his foot prints loud even though he steps softly. It’s thrilling, hunting like this. Billy’s never had the opportunity, in human form anyway. No one has ever matched him for speed. No one has ever matched him for stealth. He’s grinning as he pauses to sniff the air, listen for the telltale sound of Steve’s heart. 

“I’m hard, Hargrove. Hurry up.” 

He snarls and darts after the whispered taunt, teeth throbbing in his skull. His wolf is hungry for his prey, chomping at the bit for a fight. 

“Let me in, let me in, Harrington.” He breathes into the night air as he stops again, staring up at a cabin in the middle of the thick woods. It’s dark inside but he can hear Steve’s weight shifting on floorboards as clearly as the sigh of panted exhales. “I’ll huff…” Billy makes for the house but does so as quietly as possible. “and I’ll puff…” Closing the distance, he stomps loudly up the wooden stairs and nearly kicks the door down, though it was unlocked all the same. 

“And I’ll blow your house down.” He calls, like the oversexed carnivore he is, panting and grinning in the doorway. In the dark, he can see Steve’s form crouching in the corner, eyes gleaming and teeth bared. Lips curled back in a snarl, he licks his front teeth. 

“Cute.” 

Then mayhem erupts.

Steve jumps at him at the precise moment Billy charges and they collide in mid-air, bodies hitting hard before they fall, tangled on the floor. It’s not a loving or passionate thing, it’s raw. It’s animal. They roll and grapple, snapping at each other like beasts until one of Steve’s bites closes around Billy’s left forearm and he howls, pins Steve down. 

“Holy hell.” He’s harder than he’s ever been in his entire life, looking down at Steve Harrington’s blood-smeared smile and glowing eyes. “I need to fuck you.”

Steve laughs and lifts one leg to rub his knee into the hard ridge of Billy’s cock, pronounced on his thigh. “Giving in already?” He presses harder and Billy collapses, body trembling as he rolls his hips against Steve’s thigh, so far gone he’s snarling into his neck. “Okay, Billy, it’s okay.” He feels Steve unzipping his jeans, sliding a hand into his briefs, and then Steve’s palm is around him and  _ squeezing. _ “I’ve got you.”

“No.” Billy practically cries. “No, I need inside…” He whimpers as Steve strokes him firmly, milking a generous amount of come into his palm. “ _ Please _ .”

“Lube.” Steve pants. “In my jacket.” 

The desperate clamor of their hands is almost comical, Billy to grab the jacket from where it was tossed nearby and Steve to find the small tube in the pocket. While he opens it, Billy’s fingers tangle on Steve’s fly, working the zipper open so he can ruck the jeans down his thighs. The bulge under white briefs has Billy snarling and he ducks his head, presses his mouth against the thick head of Steve’s cock through the fabric. 

“ _ Fuck. _ ” Steve hisses as Billy sucks at him, licks the cotton until he can  _ taste _ the bitter salt of precome on his tongue. “Quit messing around and take them off.” Billy is only too happy to obey and rips the briefs off without mercy, practically shredding the material with his nails. The sight of Steve’s cock and heavy balls is mouthwatering; but when Steve puts two, slippery fingers against his own hole, Billy all but sobs. 

“I’m gonna come just watching you.” He declares with a choked voice. “Shit, Harrington.” The second the words leave his lips, Billy’s cock pulses and he does just that, all over the floor. Stroking himself through it, he groans, heavy and desperate as Steve tosses his head back and fingers himself, hikes his legs up and spreads them wide. Two fingers quickly becomes three and he bites his lip, rocking on the floor as Billy sidles closer. 

“You ready?” Steve asks, cheeks a beautiful shade of pink as he works himself open. It makes Billy nearly whine with appreciation.

“I don’t deserve this.” He whispers, crawling over Steve’s body with shaky limbs. “You’re being so—”

“Hargrove.” Steve flattens his free hand over Billy’s mouth and rubs his fingers over his lips. “ _ Billy _ .” His eyes soften and he slides his hand around to the back of Billy’s neck, pulls just enough for Billy to understand. He drops his head to press their lips together, to kiss Steve hungrily. Their fourth kiss. Sweet and lingering. They part when Steve lets out a soft sigh and Billy looks down. 

There’s so much come on Steve’s stomach, Billy wonders if he’s orgasmed already, but his cock is still hard, firm against his abs. 

“I want you.” Steve whispers, nuzzles his nose against Billy’s throat. “As many times as you need.” The bite surprises Billy. Sharp and sudden against his neck, he gasps, hands scrambling on the floor. His nails leave lines in the dark wood. 

“ _ Jesus _ .” He curses and Steve purrs, pushing Billy’s pants off his legs until they’re kicked away. 

“Do you smell that?” The boy beneath him moans against Billy’s throat, lapping at the raw mark of his teeth as his fingers wrap around Billy’s cock. “You smell like summer.” Their eyes meet and Steve swallows, pupils blown wide. “Your mating scent.” He clarifies. 

When he presses the head of Billy’s cock to his puckered hole, forces his fat head to breach the ring of muscle, the room drops from Billy’s consciousness and he buries his face in Steve’s throat, lets out a moan so loud he’s sure all of Hawkins can hear him. 

In a single thrust, he’s seated in the delicious grip of Steve’s body, his skin shuddering around his muscles. 

“It feels so good.” Steve breathes into his ear. “ _ You _ feel so good.” The scent of spice and  _ Steve _ is roaring in his head and Billy knows that  _ this _ isn’t just sex. This isn’t fucking. This is his life changing forever. Both of their bodies are pounding out bonding scents until the air feels heavy with it. 

He takes a moment to memorize the way they fit together before he moves away. Out. Steve whimpers and Billy returns in a hard push, robbing them both of air and sense. Billy’s coming before he thrusts a third time, rolling his spine in delirium while his body pumps Steve full. His entire abdomen flexes with each pulse. His toes curl until they ache. 

“ _ More _ .” Steve snarls. “Give me more.” From under Billy, he rocks, sucking more of Billy’s cock inside then sliding it out. Steve fucks himself and Billy simply shakes, struggling to remain present while his vision doubles. “Don’t fight it.” He hears Steve murmur against his jaw. “Let it out.” 

He wants to savor this. He wants to argue their first time should be slow, caring, careful. But the animal in him is clawing from the inside. His wolf wants to be let loose. 

“If I hurt you—”

“You can’t.” Steve growls, his voice deepening as his own instincts take over. “Look.” Billy looks up, sees the animal glow in Steve’s eyes. “You can’t hurt me.” 

For once, Billy isn’t afraid. 

The wolf breathes long, heavy and Billy lets it all go. Lets his rut bleed from his very pores. Lets the perfume of his mating scent fill the room, sink into Steve’s skin. With a moan, Steve submits, tips his head back to bare his throat. 

“I’m yours.” 

His bite is fast and mean, spearing deep into Steve’s neck while his dick splits him wide. Steve cries out but it’s not pain that radiates through him. In fact, the moment Billy starts to fuck into him, Steve coats his own stomach in his release, scratching lines into Billy’s back in his ecstasy. Though both of them bleed, neither of them feel it. Neither care. They move as one on the floor, bodies meeting in unforgiving slaps as pleasure drives them to madness. 

Billy’s not quite sure when it happens, when his body starts to give in and his mind lets go, but a heat builds in his balls and he snarls, his knot filling at the base of his cock. He’s only knotted once and that was a surprise. He’d been alone, the night before a full moon, and something about his dad being out of town and having the house to himself had let him relax. Knotting had been such a shock he’d scared himself, afraid he’d done something wrong. But as he ruts faster into Steve, he knows that nothing about the sensation is wrong. Everything is  _ right _ for once in his life and he drops his head into Steve’s neck, laps at the nasty marks from his teeth. 

“ _ Oh _ .” The sound of Steve’s pleasure spiking as Billy’s knot grows makes him whimper, swing his hips with more abandon. There’s no rhythm anymore. It’s all chaotic pushing and pulling and his heart is  _ pounding _ . With each thrust, he loses momentum and soon Billy is trapped against Steve’s rim, unable to retreat. So he presses  _ in _ , as far as he can, and comes. 

They let out a mutual shout of climax, Steve’s release spilling between them as Billy pumps his deep. His entire body is shuddering, muscles spent in pursuit of breeding himself dry. His left arm collapses followed quickly by his right and Steve takes his weight, wraps his arms and legs around him in a full body hug. 

“That was amazing.” Steve chuckles softly into Billy’s ear while he sighs and comes again. Billy can feel how much is leaking around him, can feel it dripping to the floor. It’s going to be a bitch to clean but he can’t bring himself to care as he goes slack on Steve’s chest. “Is it always like that for you?” 

Billy moans, shakes his head as best he can without lifting the weight. 

“I dunno. Never knotted with someone.” He can feel Steve stiffen then squeeze him a little harder and Billy’s chest flutters with things he can’t put to words. So he just moans again, tucks his face closer to Steve’s throat. “You smell good.” He utters offhand, licks at the sweat on Steve’s skin and groans his appreciation. “Taste good too.” 

“I think I’m drunk on you.” Steve purrs into Billy’s ear with a snort. “I can’t freaking  _ see straight _ .” 

They both laugh and Billy lifts his head, meets Steve’s eyes. They’re not glowing anymore, but they’re bright, honey-brown and beautiful. He lowers his face, pressing a soft kiss to Steve’s lips, and smiles. 

“Might be blood loss.” He teases, eyeballing the truly  _ monstrous  _ bite mark on the guy’s neck. “Christ, was I trying to eat you?”

“You did say I taste good.” Steve grins wide. “Gonna have to watch my back.” Raising a hand, he strokes Billy’s cheek, rubs his thumb over his bottom lip. “Might try to gobble me up.” 

Billy ducks his head and kisses him hard, spearing those pretty pink lips with his tongue as he tastes. The heat in his cock tingles and Billy snarls as he comes again, rutting with aborted thrusts inside of Steve.

“Holy fuck.” Billy breathes into Steve’s mouth. “I can’t stop.” And he doesn’t, he moves and claws at the hardwood and spurts more of his hot seed into Steve’s body. 

“I’m not complaining.” Steve tells him, petting his sweaty hair until Billy drops his head to his neck again. “Whatever you need, baby.” 

_ Baby _ . The endearment makes him shiver. Makes him want to cry. After all he’s done, and all he’s said, Billy doesn’t deserve to be forgiven. Not only has Steve forgiven him, but now he’s being held and cared for and it’s almost too much for him to process. He shuts his eyes.  

“I’m yours.” He admits with a small whimper, breath catching in his throat as he nearly chokes on the words. “You know that right?” 

The hand in his hair continues to stroke, to weave into his curls until blunt nails scratch against his scalp. 

“Yeah.” Steve breathes. “I know.” 


End file.
